Mysterious Feeling's
by SxcAmethyst
Summary: Tea's mum died from a rare disorder that the doctors didnt no anything about. 6 months later Tea finds out that her brother may have the same disorder. She still has her dad but even he has been keeping a secret from her...Tea x Seto
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh.

* * *

The waves lazily lapped the slowly receding shoreline as a cool breeze drifted along, blowing away loose crystals of sand.

The gentle trickling of water could be heard from a nearby stream as it bubbled from beneath the rocks and into the sea.

Seagulls flew overhead, flying into the sunset.

A shadow stretched along the sand as a lone figure stood in the shallows, the water gently tickling his toes. The breeze ruffled his brown hair that flopped slightly over his deep blue eyes.

He stood there, gazing at the view, the corners of his lips curled up into a slight smile as he enjoyed being alone. He didn't care where anyone else was. He was enjoying the silence.

A silence that wouldn't be enjoyed for long.

"Big brother!"

Seto Kaiba sighed. He turned around in time to prevent himself from falling into the sea as his little brother, Mokuba, flung himself at Seto in a very enthusiastic hug.

"Oomph!" Seto had the wind knocked out of him.

"We didn't no where you'd gone!" Mokuba laughed, still hugging his brother, and getting his ebony ruffled by him.

"We?" Seto asked confused.

Mokuba finally let go of Seto and turned around.

He was about to point at the person he meant, but she had gone….

* * *

i know it's a bit short but o well...please, please, please review!


	2. Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh...

* * *

Mysterious Feeling's Chapter 1

"That's weird!" Mokuba stated, looking around.

"Don't tell me your imaginary friend ran off again," Seto smirked.

"Ha ha" replied Mokuba sarcastically, "no actually it was Tea."

Seto frowned.

_Gardner's been off on her own a lot more than usual lately…I wonder what could have happened…_

Mokuba saw the look on his brothers' face.

"I've been seeing her around the park a lot lately" Mokuba explained. Seto knew Mokuba liked to hang out at the park, and that he had a particular liking for swings. He had ever since the orphanage…Mokuba broke off still looking around.

Seto put a hand on his brothers' shoulder. "Come on"

They began walking back along the beach, in silence once more. It was getting cooler but it was still quite warm. After all, it was the middle of summer.

"Seto?" Mokuba looked up at his brother.

"Hmmm?"

"Why were you out here?"

"I felt like some space," Seto muttered, "I sometimes come out here when I have a lot on my mind, when I want to think"

They carried on walking until they got to the road. Seto Kaiba called his chauffer and his limousine arrived shortly after to pick them up. They got in the car and drove away.

* * *

Tea Gardner watched from the shadows with mixed feelings. She couldn't help but smile seeing the two brother's together. But she also felt upset that the bond that she shared with her own brother could soon be lost. She felt tears prickling at the back of her light blue eyes, but refusing to let them fall.

"Mum" Tea whispered, "please help me." She walked silently, not paying attention to where she was going. She was still thinking about her mum when she realised that she had walked to the Cemetery and was standing in front of her mum's grave.

"Hi mum" she kneeled down beside it and started to pull out some of the weeds that had started growing back from her last trip here, even though it was only three days ago.

Tea felt safe when she was with her mum and felt better for being around her.

"I need help, mum!" she whispered, "the doctor's think Zach's got it too. Please help him. Look after him, mum, don't let him leave me too!" The tears dripped onto the grass as she finally stopped trying to hold them back, "Not both of you, no way!" Her brown hair fell forward, hiding her face, as she sat crying.

Tea had no idea how long she stayed there but she said goodbye to her mum when she felt the harsh chill on the breeze had got worse. She got home, ignored her father who called out to her and went straight up to her room. She sat at her desk and pulled out her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_I went to the park again today, back to the swings. I told you they calmed me down. While I was there I saw Mokuba trying to find his brother, Seto Kaiba. We walked around looking for him. Mokuba told me that Kaiba had been disappearing a lot lately._

_We found him on the beach. He was just standing in the shallows. I would never have thought that Kaiba would be one to just disappear to watch the sunset. He seems more serious than that. But people wouldn't think that I would be on my own, but I have been. I haven't even told my friends what's going on._

Tea heard footsteps approaching her room. She quickly hid the dairy from view and pulled a few pieces of paper towards her. They were drawings. She picked up her pencil and started shading in the nearest one.

"Tea?" her dad came in.

"You could have knocked." Tea replied, coldly.

"Sorry" her dad went out of the room and knocked.

Tea rolled her eyes, "Come in," she sighed.

Her dad opened the door once again and walked in.

"Hey, honey." He smiled, but his green eyes did not.

"What do want?" she knew she was being snappy, but she didn't care.

"I just want to talk," he replied, sitting on the edge of her bed, "you seem so distant with everyone since Zach…" he trailed off.

"Dad, I don't want to talk about it." She muttered, getting up.

"Look, I know we have never been very close, but you can't cut yourself off from the world altogether!" he stated.

"I'm not," she said stubbornly, "I'm talking to you now, and I was speaking to Mokuba earlier, and I spoke to mu-" she cut off.

"You were talking to your mum?"

Tea just looked down at her feet, feeling the anger bubble up inside her.

"You went to her grave again didn't you?"

Tea snapped. "You CANNOT tell me i can't visit her! SHE'S MY MUM!"

"Tea, don't shout at me"

"You think i will justFORGET she existed?" she screamed, "Just because YOUhaveforgottenher-" Tea gasped, putting her hand over her mouth.

"…."

"I…I…I'm sorry!" she whispered.

He didn't reply. He just got up and walked out of the room, not even slamming the door behind him.

Tea stood there, not believing what she had just said. She sat back down and pulled out her diary once more.

_I haven't even told my friends what's going on._

She looked at the last line she'd written.

_I **should **tell them, _she thought,_ it's not fair that they have no idea why I am acting like this._

She was fiddling with the cuff of her jacket, when her nails caught something.

"Ouch!"

She looked down at her wrist. She had pulled off a bit of the scab off a cut she had. She glanced at her desk and her eyes caught the pair of scissors that had cut her. She knew self-harm was definitely not the answer to anything, but she hadn't even known what she was doing until she felt the pain. Tea assumed she must have been thinking that she could be with her mum if she succeeded. But she snapped back to her senses in time to stop any major bleeding.

* * *

"Do any of you guy's no what's up with Tea?" asked Tristan.

"Nah, man she ain't been talking much lately" Joey replied.

"I'm afraid I don't know what's wrong either." Ryou sighed.

Everyone turned to look at Yugi.

"What?"

"Oh, come on Yug' you're her best friend, ain't she told you nothing?" asked Joey.

"No," Yugi shook his head sadly, "she hasn't been talking to me much either."

The phone rang, and Yugi answered.

"Hello, you've reached the Turtle Game Shop, how may I help?"

"_Yugi?"_

"Tea?"

"_Yeah, are the guys there? I need to tell you all something."_

"Yeah, everyone's here."

"_I'm coming over"_

And with that the phone bleeped and line went dead. Yugi put the receiver back on the hook and went back to the guys.

"That was Tea! She's coming over."

* * *

Tea put down the phone. She didn't bother telling her dad where she was going. She didn't want to face him right now, not after what she had said……

She shut the door behind her and began walking to Yugi's. After a few minutes she reached the door.

"_Closed"_

That meant it was locked. She was about to ring the doorbell when a figure appeared and unlocked it.

"Thanks Yugi." Tea smiled.

"No problem, Tea," he smiled back, locking the door and leading her up to his room where the rest of the guy's were waiting, "we saw you coming."

"Hey Tea!"

She was greeted warmly, and considering how she'd been acting the last few days, she didn't expect it. She felt the tears come back but, again, refused to let them fall.

"Hey, Bakura!" greeted Tea, surprised he was there, but glad all the same. That meant she didn't have to repeat herself at school.

"Hello Tea, it's good to see you again!" Ryou laughed. He had been away and come back that very morning, so he hadn't seen anyone for weeks.

"You said you had something you wanted to tell us?" pressed Yugi.

"Yeah, um…well…I think you've all noticed that over the last few days, I've been acting a bit…um…weird." She began, stuttering slightly.

"Yeah"

"Yup"

"Duh"

"Carry on"

"Well, as you are all aware, 6 months ago my mum passed away thanks to that disorder the doctors didn't even no about!" Tea's voice had gotten stronger but she prayed it wouldn't desert her in the next sentence, "Well, they think that my brother may have it too."

"Zach? No way!" Joey burst out.

Joey and Zach had become quite good friends since his mum died. Although they hadn't really got along at first, Joey had tried hard to help him and it had paid off. Zach was also a good duellist and had also tried to teach Tea. Even though she now knew most of the rules and some good strategies, she still left the duelling to the guys.

"Tea I'm sorry." Yugi got up and hugged his best friend tightly.

He knew how much she loved her brother and how close they were. They were like Kaiba and Mokuba. Although it didn't seem that Kaiba could care for anyone at all, he would do anything to help his brother. Including risking his own life as past events had proven.

It was heart-breaking to see Tea like this. Her usual bubbly self had somehow disappeared in a pit of misery and despair. Yugi wanted to help her but didn't know what to say or do. It was usually her that cheered everyone up with her friendship speeches (yawn…lol) and cheering.

"Tea, you know we will always be here." Yugi whispered in his friends' ear.

"Thank you, Yugi." Tea sniffed, smiling weakly.

Tea stayed talking to her friends for another hour. Although the sun had set hours ago it had still been fairly light. She glanced at the window. The light was beginning to fade so she bid everyone goodnight and began to walk home.

"It's good to know that my friends are supporting me." Tea smiled to herself.

She heard footsteps behind her and glanced backwards. She saw something flash past her and spun around to get a better look.

Swoosh.

It ran past again. Tea kept spinning around in different directions, trying to catch up with shadow.

Too late.

She felt something connect with the back of her head and felt pain beyond anything she had ever felt. She fell towards the pavement… down… into the darkness…

* * *

i thought i'd leave it there..lol. please review..i need more.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed already. big thnx to sxc-saphire! lv ya bbz!

anyway i hope you like!


	3. Lies and, well, truth

I am soooo sorry! I didn't abandon this, but I had a busy few weeks thanks to course work and everything. If anyone is left reading this then thank you for being patient.

Dedications: I am dedicating this chapter to my best friend Katie who is also dealing with the same thing as Tea. I love you Katie and I will always be there for you!

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh…blah…blah…blah…

Mysterious Feeling's Chapter 2

Tea stirred.

Her eyes fluttered open and she was hit with a massive migraine. She tried to focus on her surrounding's to see if she knew where she was, but her vision was blurred. She tried to remember the last thing that had happened but it caused her already aching head to explode with more pain.

She shut her eyes again and tried to concentrate on what she was lying on. It was soft… and familiar… it was her bed!

"It's alright darling, I'm here." A soothing, yet strained voice came from beside her.

"Dad?" she whispered.

"Yes, honey," he whispered back, "it's all right I'm here now."

Tea moaned. The pain was almost unbearable.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I found you lying on the pavement, unconscious." He explained, "You must have been attacked by someone and just left there."

"Why were you out?"

"I was looking for you!" Alan smiled, "You're my daughter no-matter what you do or say (Tea felt a pang of guilt), and you weren't here so I decided to look for you."

"But-"

"No more questions." He interrupted, "Lie down and get some rest!"

Tea didn't argue. Her father kissed her gently on the forehead and left the room. Tea turned over. After what seemed like an eternity of tossing and turning she finally fell into a fitful sleep.

_She was in the alley. Her attacker was behind her. No wait, to the side of her! No!_

_He was too fast. She couldn't keep up with him. She spun around and around but failed to see him. He was wearing a hooded cloak so that she couldn't see his face, but something about him seemed familiar…_

_She felt something hit the back of her head and she crashed to the floor. Something landed beside her…something wooden! She heard footsteps… He was running away…_

_She felt someone else kneel down beside her and hushed voices. She was lifted into the air and hoisted over someone's shoulder._

Tea woke up, sitting bolt upright. She looked around but didn't recognise where she was. Someone walked in.

"Ah, Tea, you're awake."

"Who are you? Where am I?" she asked, "And why am I here?" she added as an afterthought.

"You are in Domino Hospital," the nurse explained, "Your father brought you in after you suffered a mild convulsion that no doubt scared him!"

"Tea!"

A young boy with ebony hair came running through the door and flung himself at Tea.

"Mokuba?"

Mokuba looked up at her surprised face and laughed. Tea looked towards the door and saw Seto Kaiba waiting there awkwardly.

"Kaiba?"

"Your head must have had quite a blow to your head it if you don't know who we are."

"I do know who you are I'm just a bit surprised that's all!" she stated, "Why are you here anyway?"

"We were the ones that found you Tea!" Mokuba spoke up, "You were out cold on the pavement, so Seto picked you up and we took you back to yours!"

Tea blushed.

It's not that she liked him or anything, but he was the last person who wanted to find her like that.

_I wonder why dad lied to me_ Tea wondered,_ he said he was the one that found me!_

"Tea!" her father came in and stopped when he saw Seto and Mokuba but, to his relief, it seemed none of them had said anything about finding her and Tea didn't give any indication that she knew either.

Tea decided she wouldn't say anything to him…yet.

"Hi" she smiled, looking at her father hovering near the doorway, looking at Seto.

Alan took a few, slow steps forward before revealing what he had concealed behind his back. He came forward a few more steps, placing the beautiful lily's in the vase by Tea's bed.

"These are Mokuba and Kaiba," Tea waved her hand lazily in their direction, as Alan was still glancing at them.

"He already knows Tea…" Mokuba began, before getting a glare of Seto that, quite clearly, said shut up!

Mokuba looked confused. Mr. Gardner already who they were because he had asked them when they had taken Tea back. He had looked really stressed and pale, but Mokuba assumed that was because he didn't know where Tea was, and that they had brought her back hurt.

Tea made no inclination that she had heard Mokuba, which left him even more confused.

"Seto? Can I please have a word with you? Outside?" he pressed, taking his brothers hand. He dragged him outside until they were completely out of earshot of Tea and her father.

"What is it Mokuba?"

"Why did Tea think that her dad found her? And why did you tell me to shut up when I was saying he already knew who we were!"

"I didn't _tell_ you to shut up." Seto replied.

"No, the look you gave me said it all!" Mokuba said indignantly, "and stop dodging the question!"

Seto hated his brother for being able to tell when people were dodging questions, however good they were at doing it, Mokuba could always tell! Most people only realised that Seto had done it when the conversation was long over.

"I don't think that Mr. Gardner told her that we found her. I think he said that he did!"

"But why would he lie like that!" Mokuba burst out.

"I don't know Mokuba and I really don't care," Seto sighed, walking down the corridor, "come on, we're going."

Mokuba stood there torn between going after his brother, who was already halfway down the corridor, or staying with Tea and making sure she was ok. He looked back at the still open door that led to her room. He could hear voices, angry voices. Curiosity got the best of him and he silently made his way back to the doorway.

"I didn't lie!" Alan's voice came from within the hospital room.

"Yes you did!" Tea's voice came loudly, accusingly, "Seto and Mokuba would never lie to me about that! They had no reason!"

Mokuba didn't even realise that she had called his brother 'Seto' but he knew that he didn't want to be caught listening to this argument. He ran down the corridor bumping into a few nurses here and there, and he caught up with Seto in the lobby.

"I thought you were staying here with Gardner." He smirked.

"No I just wanted to make sure that she was ok before we left!" Mokuba lied.

Seto's eyes narrowed, "Spill it kid"

"Ok, ok," Mokuba held up his hands surrendering, "I sorta overheard an argument with Tea and her dad"

"What sort of argument?"

They both continued through the lobby and out the doors, to the limousine that was waiting for them outside.

"Well, Tea was asking her dad why he lied to her," explained Mokuba, "I wasn't sure what about at first but then she said that we would have no reason to lie to her about that, so I kinda figured it was about who found her"

Seto didn't say anything, so Mokuba continued.

"He said that he didn't lie, so I was right!"

"Right about what?"

"That Tea had originally thought it was her dad that found her!" he exclaimed, "but why did he?"

"Like I said before, I don't know…and I don't care"

_But I **do** care,_Seto thought_, why would her own father lie to her about finding her. What does he have to hide…_

**_Why do you care what happened?_** asked another voice, **_she's just another one of Yugi's pathetic friends._**

Seto had an argument in his head. The truth was…he didn't know why he cared. He just wanted to find out, after all, wasn't what Gozaboro once taught him…to find out as much as possible about your enemy…

_But she's not your enemy, she hasn't done anything to you…_

Seto was snapped back to reality when he heard the crunch of gravel underneath the car wheels. They had arrived at the Kaiba Mansion. He and Mokuba stepped out of the limousine and went inside. Mokuba immediately kicked off his shoes and ran into the living room, yelling something about 'killing some zombie butt' on Mega Mutilation: Return of the dead.

Seto, however, walked past and went into his office. He switched on his computer and grabbed a cup of coffee, while looking for any information he could find on Tea…

An hour later all he had found out was the usual things that he already knew. He was about to give up and go to bed but a picture caught his eye. He opened the file an examined the picture. It was in Domino hospital and Tea, Zach and Alan were standing around a hospital bed. A young, beautiful, but very ill woman lay in the bed, propped up on a few pillows. Tea's mother…

Seto was looking at the article underneath the picture…

_Rose Gardner has baffled the worlds best doctors with a rare disorder that no-one knew existed. The 36 year old mother of two is still smiling and trying to live her life normally despite the constant visits to the hospital._

_Her daughter, Tea Gardner was very upset but smiled, "Mom will come through this…she's a fighter!"_

_Although the doctors say differently and predict she will only have 6 months to live, the family are still living in hope. Zach Gardner told us that as long as he has his sister, he will be able to get through whatever life throws at him. _

Seto stopped reading and stared in disbelief at the computer screen. There was an article underneath that stated her mother had died 6 months ago.

_How could she still have been walking around school with a smile on her face…laughing and joking with her friends** if you could call them friends**_ the other voice in his head sneered.

Seto was about to close down the computer when yet another article caught his eye. He read it, his eyes widening the further down the article he got.

_Well this is interesting…_

Seto made a mental note to ask Tea about this, the next chance he got. And with that he finally shut down the system, made sure everything was locked up and went upstairs to bed.

* * *

Tea awoke the next morning, still confined to the hospital bed. She had pleaded desperately for them to let her go home but they said they needed to keep her in over night for surveillance. 

"I hate hospitals…" Tea muttered looking around then remembering where she was.

She got up and changed out of the stupid hospital gown that she had been wearing and into her black jeans and a black turtle neck top. She was about to walk out when a nurse came in and looked at her. She just smiled.

"Now, now Tea you can't go yet!" the nurse stated.

"But, Kari, you know I hate hospitals!" Tea whined.

"Look Tea, your father has had to go out of town for something important, and as a special favour to him I have said I will keep you here until he comes back," Tea was about to say something but Kari cut her off, "he also said you were not allowed to go home on your own, however capable you are to look after yourself!"

Tea sighed, staring at the floor, looking dejected.

"Look Tea, I know we have known each other for a very long time, I would be no friend if I went against your dads wishes." However the nurse let out a sly smile, "but he didn't say that you couldn't stop with friends."

Tea eyes lit up.

_Yugi!_ Then she sighed. He was already on his way to the airport. _He just **had** to go on holiday, didn't he…Joey… no…Tristan…no…Mai…was away modelling…Ryou!_ She could ask Ryou if she could stop with him for a few days. Sure he lived in an apartment but she didn't need mush room.

Just then someone poked their head around the door.

"You have a visitor!"

Tea sat up, wondering who it could be.

"Tea!"

"Hey, Mokuba! What are you doing here?" Tea smiled, glad to see him.

"Oh, I just wanted to check on you, make sure you were all right you know…" Mokuba grinned, "So what's up?"

"Nothing much" Tea shrugged.

"When are you allowed out of here?"

"As soon as I can find someone to let me crash at their place for a few days"

Mokuba's eyes lit up at once.

_Yes! Big brother needs a girl in his life. Tea's perfect!_

"Come stop with us!" Mokuba pranced around the room, as if on a sugar rush, "Please Tea say yes! We have enough room. you can have your own room, your own shower, enough space for everything…"

Tea tuned out.

_It would be a good place,_ she thought,_ I mean they definitely have enough room, I mean you could my house in theirs about six times over, its huge!_

_There is just little problem. Kaiba._

"Er, Mokuba?" she interrupted the boys ramblings, "Will Kaiba agree to this?"

"Oh sure…" the evil grin on his face suggesting that he already had a solution to that problem.

_Big brother won't know what's hit him…_

* * *

Please don't hate me! 

hides behind own yami

I have a yami and I'm not afraid to use her!

Aaanyways, I am sorry to those of you who thought I had abandoned this but I am sorry to disappoint you…I haven't! You all love me really! Guys? Hello? Some reassurance would be nice!

Please read and review! PLEASE!


	4. Closer

**Disclaimer:** scratches off the funny grey stuff on a scratch card…sorry, you do not own YuGiOh, please try again… Damn…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mysterious Feeling's Chapter 3

"Mokuba? I'm not so sure I should have let you talk me into this…" Tea said uncertainly.

Now she was here, standing outside the gates of the mansion, she wanted to turn back. The hospital was better than facing an angry Seto Kaiba anyday…

_Buzzzz_

Mokuba pressed a little grey button on the wall next to the gate.

"Hey, its Mokuba let me in"

"_Hi Mokuba, sure thing!"_ a female voice replied, and the gates swung open.

Tea and Mokuba walked up the path to the front door, Tea carrying a small bag over her shoulder. They reached the front door and went in. Tea almost dropped her bag when she saw the inside of the building. The outside was impressive enough but…

The front hall was large, with a very high ceiling. From what Tea could make out there were three blue eyes white dragons patterned around a large chandelier. The grand staircase in front of her lead up to higher floors, a bit of what she could see was a long hallway, with a hell of a lotta doors. She was surprised it wasn't decked out with a red carpet, but it was actually a deep royal blue.

Mokuba saw her face and suppressed a laugh, with difficulty.

Tea looked at him and saw him smirking.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing…it's just you look funny when you're surprised like that!" Mokuba giggled.

"I just didn't expect it to be so…big!" Tea realised how stupid that sounded, "I mean I expected it to be big but I didn't imagine it like this" she waved a hand around at everything.

"Anyway, let's see if we can find you a room!"

Tea and Mokuba climbed the stairs and entered another large hallway with more doors. They looked through all the rooms before Tea decided on one with lilac and pink painted walls and beautiful white drawers and wardrobes with gold handles and trimmings. She went in, put her bag on the large, four poster bed, and pulled the deep purple curtains open.

Sunlight illuminated the room making it look even bigger. Tea was so overwhelmed at the mansion. It had everything you could ever want, including an indoor swimming pool and a gym. After Mokuba had finished showing her around she went upstairs to take a shower as Mokuba settled himself in front of the television, waiting for Seto to come home.

Seto got out of his limousine and sighed. It had been a hard day at KaibaCorp. and he had fired three people. He just wanted to get in and relax.

He opened the door and put down his briefcase. He was immediately greeted by Mokuba with an enthusiastic hug.

"Hey Seto, had a good day? Come sit down! Do you need anything? How about a coffee? I-"

"What have you done?"

"Huh?"

"What have you done?" Seto repeated.

"What makes you think I've done something?" Mokuba grinned.

"Spill!" he said grabbing his brother by the waste and tipping him upside down, tickling him.

"Aaaaaah, no, no, Seto, stop, please!" he begged, laughing.

"What have you done?" Seto asked, also laughing.

"Okay, okay I'll tell!" Mokuba surrendered.

Seto placed his brother back on the floor and ruffled his ebony hair affectionately.

"Promise you won't be mad?"

"Mokuba I-"

"Promise!"

"Fine, fine I promise!" Seto agreed, wondering what his brother could have done.

"Well, you know Tea was at the hospital?"

"Yeah"

"Well, her dad has had to leave town for a few days and refused to let Tea stop on her own. So I kinda thought, since we had enough room, that she could stop here." He said the last line really fast as though hoping that the quicker Seto heard it, the less mad he would be.

"You WHAT?"

"You promised you wouldn't get mad!" Mokuba said holding his hands up.

Seto took a deep breath.

_I suppose I could let her stay if it means that much to Mokuba_ he thought, _**No way! She can't stay!** But Mokuba…**no,** yes**, no, **YES!_

"Fine, she can stay!" Seto said reluctantly, giving in to his brothers puppy dog eyes and ending the argument in his head.

"YES!" Mokuba started dancing and skipping chanting, _Tea's staying wiiith us, Tea's staying wiiith us, Tea's staying wiiith us!_ He was making Seto dizzy just watching him.

"Mokuba? Do you have any spare towels?"

Seto's head snapped up. On the top of the stairs, leaning over the banister, stood Tea. A towel loosely wrapped around her, her hair dripping water down her skin. Her long, slender legs were clearly visible as the towel was very short. He just stood there, staring.

"Uh, sure Tea they're in Seto's bathroom, across the hall from your room!" he added as she was about to ask where that was.

"Thanks Mokie!" she turned around and bounced towards Seto's room.

_That's my room!_

Seto immediately came out of the trance like state he had been in. He ran up the stairs after her, but he was too late. The door to his room stood slightly ajar. He pushed it open.

"I would prefer it if you-" he cut off at the sight of Tea, the towel now lying on the floor…

She saw him standing there and grabbed the towel, blushing intensely.

Seto's face flushed red and he turned around to hide it.

_No, I'm turning around to stop seeing her…naked, **of course you are!**_ The other voice sneered._ Why would I want to see her? **You like her!** What?_

"Um…" Tea didn't know what to say.

Seto knew what she meant and turned around, clearing in throat.

"As I was saying, I would prefer it if you didn't come in here without my permission." He said, attempting to put up his usual cold hearted front. He managed to get his flushed face under control as he faced her.

"I'm sorry," she said wrapping the towel tighter around her and holding the extra towel around her head. She walked passed him, brushing against him slightly, sending goosebumps up his arm. She shut the door quietly behind her, leaving him standing there, thinking.

_She **did** have a good body…_

Seto shook the thoughts from his head and returned downstairs. He opened the kitchen door, grabbed a recipe book and began making dinner.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mokuba decided to go and look for Seto as he hadn't seen him since he went after Tea earlier. He was about to go upstairs when a delicious smell came from the kitchen. He went to check it out. He pushed open the door and was greeted by the delicious scent of many different dishes.

"Whoa! Seto, did you cook all this?" Mokuba asked in amazement.

"Yeah, don't sound so surprised" he smirked, pulling out some more food from the cooker.

"But you hardly ever cook!"

"Just go and get Tea!" he sighed, shaking his hair out of his azure eyes.

"kay!" he skipped out the room and practically flew up the stairs he was going that fast. He skidded to a stop outside her room and knocked.

"Hang on a sec!" came Tea's muffled voice.

Mokuba heard her banging around before her flushed face appeared around the doorframe. She giggled at the confused look on his face and opened the door.

She was wearing a pair of tight jeans that showed off her long legs. Her top was sleeveless and pale yellow and she had put her hair in two very small pigtails that looked quite cute.

"Seto said to come and get you! I think he has been abducted by aliens!" he giggled.

"Why?" Tea asked as they began to walk down what felt like Mount Everest!

"Because he's cooking!" Mokuba grinned.

Tea looked at him and realised he was being somewhat serious! Not about the alien part, but the cooking part!

"You mean he never cooks?" she asked incredulously.

"Nope!" then his brow furrowed, as he remembered something, "Well actually, he does cook, but when he cooks this much it's usually to distract him."

_Am I what's distracting him?_ She wondered.

As they got to the bottom of the stairs Tea was hit with the most enthralling aroma she had ever smelt! (I think that sentence could be improved so if anyone has any suggestions it would help!)

"Mmmm, that smells wonderful!" Tea sighed.

"Uh-huh!" Mokuba agreed.

They pushed opened the kitchen door and gasped. The table had been laid with almost every dish you could ever imagine! There was gouchen chicken, zakuska, paella, baked Alaska, roulade with whipped cream and fanned strawberries and crème broule! Tea didn't know what the other dishes were even called! Her mouth watered at the delectable food before her.

"Big brother you never cooked all this!" Mokuba gaped.

"No, the alien's were kind enough to leave a gift after their last visit!" Seto mocked.

Tea giggled when she caught sight of Kaiba.

"What?"

"You have some flour on your face!"

Seto wiped his face trying to get it off but only succeeded in making more of a mess of himself!

She laughed, walking over to him and gently wiped it off, causing Seto to blush ever so slightly. Luckily, Tea appeared not to have noticed and she turned around and sat down next to Mokuba.

_His eyes…they're so…deep…_

Seto cleared his throat and put spoons and ladles in all the dishes and indicated that they should help themselves.

Mokuba immediately grabbed the spoon in the nearest crème broulai but Tea stopped him.

"Desserts last!" she said strictly before Seto had a chance.

"Aaaaww!" Mokuba left the broule where it was and tried some of the paella instead.

"Mmm this is really awesome!" how he managed to talk with his mouth that full was beyond Tea. But this time it was Seto who reprimanded him.

"Thank you, but please don't talk with your mouth full, it's extremely unattractive and bad-mannered."

Tea snorted into her zakuska at Mokuba's face, earning her a look of disgust from the CEO. She blushed and continued eating while Mokuba tried his best to stifle the laughter that was fighting to escape his lips at the look on hers _and_ Seto's faces.

After the meal Tea helped Seto clean up as Mokuba had been sent to bed after nearly falling asleep at the table.

"That was a delicious meal" Tea complimented as she loaded the dishwasher.

Seto said nothing, but he did indicate that he had heard her with a slight nod of the head.

_Kaiba's a good cook_ she thought,_ We should try to get him to cook more often._

With the dishwasher loaded, Tea just stood there, as if waiting for him to tell her to do something else. Seto noticed this and smiled slightly.

"You're not one of my maids so stop standing there as if waiting for orders!"

_Did he just smile?_

"Oh…um…right…" Tea stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do.

"Go and sit down, take a break. You've just come out of hospital," Seto reminded her, pointing to the living room, "I'll be there in a second I've just got to finish this"

Tea nodded and put down the dishcloth she had been holding. She walked into the living room and sat down. The sofa was really comfy and plush and Tea sank right into it!

"This is unreal! Seto Kaiba letting ME stay at his mansion!" she muttered to herself.

"The way you talk, you'd think that I never did anything for anyone before!"

Tea spun in her seat to see a cocky looking Kaiba leaning against the door frame, a slight smirk playing across his lips.

"Kaiba, I, what, I-I didn't mean-"

Seto Kaiba held up a hand silencing Tea mid-sentence.

"Forget it"

It wasn't an angry 'forget it', more like an 'its ok I don't mind'.

Tea didn't know what to do so she just sat there, looking uneasy.

He pushed himself off the doorframe and walked around the sofa and sat down. They both sat there for a few moments not saying anything, when Tea thought of something.

"Um, why did you let me stay here?"

"Mokuba" he replied simply.

Tea suspected as much. If Mokuba wanted something Kaiba would give it to him. She guessed that he hadn't asked, that he'd try to persuade him when she got there. Tea smiled just thinking about Mokuba's puppy dog eyes that he probably used. She was about to say something but she was exhausted and when she opened her mouth she yawned. Seto looked at her, with an air of amusement about him.

"Tired?"

"Yeah, I think I'm going to go up to bed, if that's ok with you" she added.

"Yeah, sure"

Tea stood up and made her way to the door, stopping only to glance back at Kaiba.

"Goodnight" she whispered.

She gently closed the door behind her and slowly made her way up the stairs. She checked on Mokuba, who was fast asleep and tip-toed into her own room. There, she changed into her nightgown, which was incredibly short, and got into bed. She lay back on the pillows and thought about how crazy the last few days have been.

_First I finally told my friends what was wrong, then I got attacked by someone I swear I recognise, woke up in hospital after finding out my dad lied to me and Kaiba and Mokuba found me, THEN I find myself staying at the Kaiba mansion until my dad gets back from wherever he's gone! Something tells me this isn't going to be your everyday week._

As she slowly drifted off to sleep her last thoughts were of her mom and brother.

_Please look after him…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry!

I know I have taken an absurd amount of time for this chapter but my next one will be posted quicker! I promise! R&R


	5. Smiles and Tears

First of all I need to apologise to my Beta reader, Sia Bakura, as I didn't send Chapter 3 to her first. I am sorry but with how long it took to write I just thought I had better post it now before people lose interest.

However it seems you haven't! A special thanks to tear-drowned-angel who reviewed chapter 3, minutes after I had posted it!

Anyway back to the story, hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YuGiOh or The Da Vinci Code.

Mysterious Feeling's Chapter 4

Seto Kaiba abandoned his futile attempt to read The Da Vinci Code. He couldn't concentrate. His mind kept wandering upstairs to the now sleeping Tea who was with him a few minutes before.

_Why am I thinking about her?_

Seto couldn't believe she was distracting him for the second time that day. With a growl of frustration he put down the book and stood up. He was feeling restless yet he found himself walking towards the stairs and continuing up them. He then went on to walking down the corridor, stopping as he reached Tea's room. He had heard muffled sobs from within and pushed open the door slightly.

There, lying beneath the covers, was Tea. Seto could see her outline underneath the duvet and the girl was curled up like a new born child, crying quietly. He walked over to her form and saw she was fast asleep.

"Mom" she muttered, tears streaming down her face.

Seto decided that now was as good a time as ever to wake her from her nightmare. He placed a hand on her shoulder and gently shook her.

Tea felt herself being shook gently awake. She opened her eyes and saw figure looming over her. She panicked and screamed, lashing out. The figure jumped back in shock and fell over Tea's bag.

"Oomph"

Tea recognised the voice.

"Kaiba?"

"Who else" he replied, standing up.

They both stopped as they heard footsteps getting louder, closer. The door was flung open and a defiant looking Mokuba came in wielding…a plastic sword!

"Tea! Are you ok? What happened?" Mokuba looked frantically around the room trying to locate the source of what had made Tea scream, "Big brother? What are you doing here?"

Seto lifted a hand to his face touching a tender bit of skin, bringing his hand back down he saw a small amount of blood on his fingers. Tea must have caught the side of his face when she lashed out.

"I heard her scream" he lied, "I came to see what was wrong"

Tea looked at Kaiba staring at his hand. Her eyes travelled up his body, resting on his face. There, she saw it. The cut just to the side of his eye where her nails must have caught him when she had flung out her hands in panic.

"Seto…you're bleeding!" she pushed herself up and carefully got out of bed makeing sure she wasn't exposing anything under her skimpy night gown. Her hand rested on the side of his face gently wiping away the blood. To her amazement he didn't push her away. He simply stood there, staring into her cerulean eyes and noticed how unlike his own they were. His eyes, although blue, were dark and stormy, concealing all emotion within. Hers were light and clear, showing her feelings.

She looked at him with genuine concern in her eyes. The only person Seto ever saw genuine emotion that wasn't hate or dislike, was Mokuba. He was still standing in the door way, hand still on the light switch when he had turned them on as he flung open the door, staring at the scene in front of him.

_Big brother…letting Tea near him, touch him…YES!_

Mokuba could hardly contain his happiness. His plan was working!

_Seto and Tea, Seto and Tea, Seto and Tea_

Mokuba chanted this in his head and, unable to contain the smile on his face any longer, he slowly and quietly left the room.

"I'm sorry" Tea whispered, "I didn't mean to hurt you"

Seto didn't realise but his hand had travelled upwards and rested upon Tea's. His heartbeat had definitely picked up. As they both stood there the same things were running through their minds.

_His…lips…_

_Her…lips…_

Without knowing who moved first their lips both met in a soft, tentative kiss. What lasted only about three seconds felt like a lifetime to Seto Kaiba. He had lost his first kiss to someone who he was supposed to hate. Yet, something about this felt right. He wanted to pull her in, deepen the kiss, but it had already ended. She stood there, eyes closed, breathing deeply he had no idea what to say.

Her hand moved slightly and Seto removed his own and Tea's floated down to her side. They both hesitated.

Finally, it was Seto who broke the silence.

"You should get some sleep. You hadn't been asleep long when I woke you."

Tea nodded but still stood there. Seto moved away slowly and only looked back when he reached the door. Tea was still standing there in the exact same spot, not even turning her head.

"Goodnight" he whispered, closing the door behind him.

When Mokuba woke up the next morning he felt like it was Christmas, although it was two months away. Mokuba got out of bed smiling, got dressed smiling, brushed his teeth smiling, went downstairs smiling, and ate breakfast smiling.

As Mokuba was putting his bowl in the dishwasher, smiling, the kitchen door opened and in walked one of the reasons he was so happy.

Seto Kaiba.

"Good morning Seto!" Mokuba grinned.

"What are you so happy about?" he questioned as he went over to get his coffee.

"Nothing"

Of course, that was a lie. He was happy because his plan to get Seto a girlfriend was working already. He hadn't expected much to happen in the few days that Tea was staying with them, just that Seto would be ok with her so he could ask her round again. But now, they were already getting closer!

_I have to tell her!_

He pulled out his cell, a sleek metallic black flip phone, and dialled a number.

He waited. One ring. Two rings. Three rings. Finally on the fourth ring someone answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, it's me"

"_Oh, hi Mokuba!"_

"Listen, I have great news!"

"_About the plan?"_

"Yep! They're already getting closer! Last night, I heard her scream and when I went in to see if she was ok Seto was already in there! She stood up and her hand was on the side of his face!"

"_That's great Mokie! Make sure nothing happens to push them apart ok and we will talk more when I get (there) ok?"_

"Ok I'll see you in two days then!"

"_Bye!"_

"Bye!"

Mokuba put down the phone with an even bigger grin on his face than before. He skipped up the stairs and knocked on Tea's door. There was no answer yet he knew she was still in there. Maybe she was still asleep? He pushed open the door and was surprised to see her on the floor leaning against the bed, tear's rolling down her face.

"Tea?"

Tea looked up and saw the younger Kaiba standing there awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

"Mokuba!"

Tea launched herself at him and pulled him into a bone breaking hug.

"Ouch Tea you're hurting me!" Mokuba gasped.

"Sorry" she loosened her death grip on him and Mokuba was thankful.

"Tea what's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"Nothing's wrong" she said, her eyes shimmering with emotion and tears, "everything's finally going right!"

At first Mokuba thought she was talking about Seto and the possibility they had gotten together but then he realised that nothing could be expected to happen that quickly even if he wanted it to.

"I just got off the phone with the hospital" Tea began, but Mokuba cut in.

"The hospital you were in?"

"No silly" Tea laughed, tapping Mokuba's nose, "The hospital my brothers staying at!"

Zach Gardner was getting very frustrated. He was feeling better than ever and the doctors wouldn't listen! After suffering a bad reaction to a new washing powder his dad had been using, he had come out in a rash similar to what his mom had had before she…

Zach didn't want to think about it.

"Hello Zach its good to see you're looking better!" chimed a young nurse as she walked in.

"I've been feeling better for weeks but you haven't been listening to me" he growled through gritted teeth.

Zach was a lot like Seto Kaiba in many ways. He could appear cold, arrogant, moody and stuck up at the best of times, but unlike Kaiba he had a warm heart. He smiled, laughed and played regular pranks with Joey and the guys, which caused Tea to laugh hysterically. He missed his sister so much. Unfortunately, the hospital that was treating him (more like holding him hostage) was miles away from their house in Domino.

"If you'll just hold still this won't take a moment" said the nurse in her nauseatingly cheerful voice. She was holding up a needle and was getting ready to take another blood sample.

"If you stick that thing in me one more time I'm gonna ram it up your-"

He was cut off by a doctor, slightly older than the nurse, entering the room carrying a note pad and looking un-amused by Zach's language.

"Is that anyway to speak to someone who is trying to help you get better?"

Upon hearing that simple sentence Zach let out a howl like a wounded animal.

"THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH ME!" he screamed, getting out of the bed and pulling the electronical monitoring devices off him.

"Where do you think you are going Mr. Gardner?" the doctor asked with a weary sigh.

"Home" he replied, pulling on his t-shirt and shaking his dark green hair out of his amber eyes. He was already wearing his black slacks so he pulled on his trainers and left the room.

The nurse looked bewildered.

"One last blood test and he would have been free to leave anyway!"

The heaved a sigh, "I know that's what I was coming to tell him"

"If you'll just fill in this form please" the receptionist handed Zach a pen and a sheet of paper for him to fill out to say he was discharging himself.

He took the pen and paper from her and sat down to fill them out. Little did he know that the hospital had called Tea to say that was being discharged today and she was most likely coming up to meet him. If he would have waited and listened to the doctors then he would have let them take the stupid blood test and waited for his sister.

"Here you go" Zach flung the completed form across the desk where it landed in front of a startled looking receptionist.

Without listening to what the poor receptionist was trying to tell him, he walked out of the hospital without looking back.

"Roland will you hurry up!"

"Mokuba you didn't have to do this" Tea said staring at him gratefully.

"I know I didn't _have_ to, Tea but I wanted to" he smiled.

"Master Kaiba, Sir, the limousine is ready" Roland told him.

"Finally!"

"Mokuba don't be rude!" Tea scolded, "He's just got this ready with under a minutes notice, you're supposed to be grateful!"

Mokuba rolled his eyes at her as they got in the vehicle and pulled away from the mansion.

"Where to?" asked Roland, winding down the privacy window between the driver half of the limo and the passenger half.

"Tokyo City Hospital" replied Mokuba before Tea had opened her mouth.

Mokuba grinned and sat back into the luxurious interior of the limousine while Tea looked around in amazement. She had never been in a limousine before, let alone Seto Kaiba's. Tea would have bet anything that this was the most extravagant limousine that was ever made!

She stared out of the window at the people walking past without a care in the world. She wondered if things would ever get back to normal with her and her dad since she heard her parents arguing before they found out she was ill.

_He has no idea I was there…that I heard them…_

With Tea lost in thought about her past, the ride to the hospital went faster than usual. The limousine pulled up in front of Tokyo City Hospital and Tea and Mokuba got out while Roland waited for them in the car park.

Tea and Mokuba located the receptionist's desk with ease and Tea could hardly contain her excitement as she asked which ward her brother was on.

"What's his name?" she asked typing away on the computer.

"Zach Gardner"

The receptionist looked up as she heard the name, "He doesn't have dark green hair by any chance does he?" she asked tentatively.

"Um, yeah, why?" Tea asked, panic rising inside her.

"Well he came down here earlier today and discharged himself" she said looking through some draws before finally withdrawing a sheet of paper. She pushed it across the table for Tea to read.

"I-I don't believe it, he wouldn't!" she stared at the paper in disbelief and didn't notice the doctor standing behind her.

She cleared his throat.

"Are you Miss Gardner?" she asked looking at Tea's eyes that greatly resembled her brothers.

"Yeah"

"I am Doctor Karee" she said, brushing a loose strand of black, curly hair from her green eyes.

"Doctor who?"

"Doctor Karee" she repeated patiently, "I am the main Doctor that was in charge of your brothers health."

"And you _let_ him walk out of here?" she asked in disbelief.

"I'm afraid there is nothing we could do to stop him!" she replied.

Tea knew she was right but it still didn't make her feel any better about the whole situation. It just didn't seem like the sort of thing that Zach would do!

"So are you telling me that you did nothing to provoke him into leaving?" Tea asked sceptically.

"No" she replied flatly, "The nurse walked in to take one final blood sample before he was allowed to go and he said some very unpleasant things to her"

Tea's eyes narrowed as she continued to listen.

"I walked in, told him that it wasn't a very nice way to talk to a member of staff and he got up and went. I didn't even get a chance to tell him that you were coming for him and that he was allowed to go!"

"That doesn't seem like my brother. I'm sorry but I think you definitely did something to upset him. Come on Mokuba." Tea spun on her heel and headed back out of the hospital doors.

_Wait till I see him…_

Another looooooong week, another chapter…

I am pleased with the amount of positive reviews I am getting for this fic. Since it was my first I was a little bit nervous but you've all been so nice!

R&R


	6. Reunited

Being a fanfic an all, if you could all just imagine that Serenity is older then that would be great…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YuGiOh but I do own Zach. He is my character, all mine! Mwa ha ha ha ha!

Mysterious Feeling's Chapter 5

Zach Gardner dodged past the ticket collector and sat down for the bumpy train ride back to his home in Domino.

He gazed out of the window staring, absent-mindedly, at the passing scenery. He was lucky enough to live in an area that was not all buildings. If he was paying attention then he would notice how beautiful the scenery actually was. Trees were flying past with different blurs of colour, to be replaced with a clear, sunny sky.

_I can't wait to see Tea…the look on her face when she sees me…_

Zach continued to stare in the same, mindless fashion when he was interrupted by a shy looking redhead.

"Um, excuse me, is it ok if I sit here?" she asked quietly. He almost didn't hear her over the sound of the train.

He looked up, startled by the young girls request before nodding and moving over slightly. He studied her face and was sure he had seen her somewhere before.

"I'm Serenity" the girl offered her name first as she sensed that he wasn't going to be the one to start conversation. She hated sitting in silence.

_Serenity…I swear I recognise her…that name…_

"Zach" he replied, shifting in his seat to see her properly.

"Don't I know you?" Serenity asked, sure she had seen the green haired teen before.

"I don't know, I was thinking the same thing" he said, his brow furrowing in concentration.

Serenity sat for a moment, thinking. Then it hit her!

"You're Tea's brother!" she burst out, snapping her fingers with an air of triumph.

"Yeah" Zach said slowly before comprehension dawned on him too, "You're Serenity Wheeler! Joey's sister!"

Serenity laughed and nodded as Zach laughed too. The two of them sat there smiling, conversation came to them as easy as two best friends on the phone.

"So what are doing here?" Serenity asked, "Weren't you supposed to be in hospital?"

"Yeah but they weren't listening to me so I left"

"You left?"

"Yep"

"As in, you just got up and walked out of the front doors?"

"Uh-huh" Zach nodded, laughing at the shocked look on Serenity's face. Then she smiled and shock her head in a 'boy's will be boy's' way. She looked cute when she smiled. Her eyes lit up and added even more beauty to her face.

Zach found himself being drawn to her like so many others. He guessed she already had a boyfriend being as pretty as she was, but he didn't like to guess…he had to be sure and Zach wasn't one to just beat around the bush.

"So, have you got a boyfriend?" he asked unabashed at his full on approach.

Serenity stuttered at the question. It wasn't as if she didn't know, but the question had just popped up out of nowhere! She looked at Zach. At his eyes, his face, down to his arms which were nicely toned and tanned. She blushed slightly as her eyes crept lower, even though he was wearing slacks.

Not being able to form a complete sentence she shook her head.

"So no angry boyfriend will be after me if I ask you on a date?"

Again, Serenity shook her head, still not believing that Zach was asking her out!

"Good" he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and a pen that always on him in the form of a keychain hanging off his slacks and indicated that she write down her number.

Serenity took the paper and pen with trembling hands and wrote it down. She handed it back to him and he winked at her as he slid it back in his pocket. Serenity sank back into her seat and remained silent for the rest of the journey.

The limousine raced back towards Domino as Tea sat, fuming in the back.

"Why are you so angry Tea?" Mokuba asked quietly, not wanting the girl to explode in his face or anything.

Tea noticed his nervousness and calmed down slightly, not wanting him to panic.

"Nothing, it's just…I haven't seen my brother in ages and when I go he leaves the hospital. I mean he should know better than that anyway, but the fact that it was his last day…" Tea sighed and stared out of the window.

_He'll be going to the house_ Tea thought, _he doesn't know about dad going to…wherever he's gone or that I got attacked…_

The rest of the journey Tea sat thinking about who could have attacked her. She knew she should have reported it to the police already but she hadn't given it a second thought until now.

What Tea didn't know was that when Seto and Mokuba found her, Seto had picked up something that was lying beside her unconscious form and sent it to forensics to see if they could pick up any finger prints or D.N.A from it. The results wouldn't come back for another few weeks though.

"12 Kyoto Way" Roland called.

Zach and Serenity stood up as the train slowed down, finally coming to a halt in Domino Station.

Zach stepped off the train first then turned and helped Serenity step down.

"Thank you" she giggled, blushing slightly.

"No problem" he replied, brushing his lips against her hand causing her to go an even deeper shade of pink.

Serenity hoisted her shoulder bag back over her head so it lay across her chest and rested on the side of her hips.

Zach looked around. "Isn't Joey coming to meet you?"

Serenity shook her head, "He doesn't know I'm coming, it's a surprise visit!"

"Well you can't go on your own" Zach frowned, "Someone could take advantage of you"

"Oh please, you sound like my brother" she said indignantly.

Zach ignored her last comment and insisted that she come with him.

"I'm just going home first to see Tea then I can take you t Joey's"

Serenity thought about it.

_Well I wouldn't have to go alone and I would get to see Tea _and_ spend more time with Zach…_

"Okay" she agreed.

Zach took her hand and led her through the crowd that was waiting for their family and friends to arrive or to board it when everyone was off.

As Zach hailed down a cab and asking how much it was to get to Kyoto way he discovered he was a little short. Serenity pulled what he needed out of her bag but Zach immediately refused.

"No"

"Why not?" Serenity asked impatiently.

"Because you're a girl, you're meant to _get_ paid for not _do_ the paying" he pointed out.

"Yeah well I had to catch a cab anyway and right now I'm paying less than I would have had to" she opened the door and got in waiting for Zach to join her.

He sighed and got in after her, slamming the door shut causing her to jump slightly.

"12 Kyoto Way, please" she smiled.

They arrived after a short drive and after they had paid the driver they walked up the path to the Gardner house.

Zach took the spare key from underneath the dustbin and held open the door for Serenity to go first.

"Thank you" she walked in and looked around expecting to see a very shocked Tea when she saw them. But, Tea wasn't there. They looked in the sitting room, the kitchen, the bedrooms, the bathroom, after knocking of course, and there was still no sign of her. It was only after they checked out in the garden that they accepted that wasn't home.

"Maybe she went out" Serenity suggested.

"But then, where's dad?" Zach pointed out.

Serenity was about to answer when they heard an engine outside. It cut out and they heard the doors slam shut and an exited voice exclaim, "We're here!"

But Zach didn't recognise it. He pulled Serenity into a corner of the sitting room and crouched behind the seats.

They waited.

Roland cut the engine and Mokuba jumped out of the car.

"We're here!" he exclaimed loudly.

Tea stepped out of the car with a lot more grace than Mokuba. She thanked Roland and made her way to the front door. Tea pulled her key out of her pocket, unlocked the door and went in.

She looked around and didn't spot anyone or any clue that someone had even been in. She was about to go upstairs when she heard a tiny sound.

Serenity had lost her balance and her back had grazed the wall behind her very softly. She gasped as a head peered down at the two of them crouching there.

"Tea!" Zach jumped up, knocking his sister clear off her feet. They landed on the rig in front of the fire, with Zach yelling out of sheer happiness. Tea forgot about being angry. She was just glad to see him alive and well.

"Zach…can't breathe…get…off" she managed between gasps of hard to find air.

Zach pushed himself up and offered his hand to Tea. She grasped it and he pulled her up with ease. He put his arms on her shoulders and held her at arms length from him, taking in her appearance.

She wore a black turtleneck top with words 'taste the tingle' in silver, dark jeans and a large red belt. She was also wearing red shoes to match the belt. Her hair was pulled back in a low ponytail with a clip holding it against her head so it fanned out and she wore simple gold earrings.

Zach nodded in approvement, satisfied that his sister wasn't wearing anything 'unsuitable' as he liked to put it.

"Good, good, nothing wrong here. So…did you miss me?" he asked with a playful edge to his voice.

Tea nodded and pulled him into a tighter hug enjoying the warmth and protection that washed over her. Despite her efforts tears formed in the corner of her eyes. She struggled to hold them back but they broke free and flowed down her face as she sobbed into his chest.

"Why did you leave?" her voice was muffled in his jacket, "We went to see you and you weren't there! They said that you have left, just signed yourself out on the day you were going to be discharged anyway!"

Zach's eyes widened in shock as he looked down at Tea's form and he wrapped his arms tighter around her, comforting her.

"Tea, its ok clam down!" he rubbed her back soothingly in small circular motions, "I didn't know I was going to be discharged or I would of stayed. I was just getting so pissed off that they weren't listening to anything I was saying! I didn't mean to worry you."

Tea looked up at her brother with teary eyes.

"I'm sorry!" he said.

Tea stayed silent but he knew it was a good thing. Mokuba and Serenity stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do or say. After a couple of minutes Mokuba cleared his throat causing Zach and Tea to look up.

"Come on you two we gotta get back!" All four of them headed out of the house and seated themselves inside the limo. Serenity was dropped off first and luckily Joey wasn't in or she would have received an earful. She waved goodbye as the car sped off and she ran up the steps to her apartment.

"Um, Mokuba?"

"What is it Tea?"

"Well, since Zach's back now I, er, well, I can go back home" she muttered. She didn't want to go back. She loved playing with Mokuba and things with Kaiba and gotten…interesting to say the least.

"But I don't want you to go!" he whined in his little boy sing-song voice.

"But Kaiba was reluctant to let me stay! How are you gonna persuade him to let Zach?"

"Whoa! Wait just one second!" Zach held up his hands as if making a statement, "You mean to tell me you've been staying with rich boy?"

"God you hand around with Joey too much!" snapped Tea, "He has been really nice to me!"

_Why am I defending him?_ She asked herself.

PLEASE DONT KILL ME! or you Sia Bakura! i didnt forget! please R&R


	7. Paranoia

I know its been aaaaaaaages since I last updated. I think it was sometime before Christmas so I apologize for the time it has taken. I have had a lot of trouble with my laptop and computer and this chapter has been deleted too many times.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YuGiOh however much I wish I did.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"_Whoa! Wait just one second!" Zach held up his hands as if making a statement, "You mean to tell me you've been staying with rich boy?"_

"_God you hand around with Joey too much!" snapped Tea, "He has been really nice to me!"_

_Why am I defending him? She asked herself._

------------------------------------------------------------

Mysterious Feeling's - Chapter 6

After Zach's disapproval, Tea had returned to the Kaiba mansion and hadn't heard from Zach at all. She was angry with him for acting so stubborn when he had learned she was staying with Kaiba. Mokuba had been trying to get to make amends but Tea was having none of it.

"But he's your brother!" he whined.

"And he should have been grateful that Kaiba was looking after me!" she stated, collecting the books that were strewn all over the floor.

_Since when did I get so protective over him? _she wondered, _what could have changed that much in the few days I've been staying here?_

Mokuba sighed and also gathered up his textbooks and the homework Tea had been helping him with. She rolled her eyes when she saw his face and sighed.

"Will you please smile?" she begged.

"How can I?" he asked miserably, "It's my fault that you're not speaking to your own brother!"

"Look, we're both stubborn and we will get over it!" Tea smiled, "If it means that much to you then I'll call him later."

Mokuba smiled up at her, "Really?"

"Of course" Tea pulled him into a hug, which got a very happy smile out of him. Glancing down at her watch she gasped when she saw the time.

"Oh, I have to go meet the guys!" she rushed to grab her coat while shouting over her shoulder, "If Kaiba asks, tell him I'll be back in an hour or two!"

"Kay!" Mokuba quickly thanked her for helping him with his homework and she stepped out the door, pulling the long, brown coat on as her black boots clicked on the sidewalk. A slight breeze ruffled her hair and she made her way the Rose Cafe.

She loved the Rose Cafe. Her mom had taken her their as a child and she had introduced her friends to it after Yugi had helped her out that day and it had soon become a favorite hangout. The smell of coffee and bagles hit her and she smiled.

The bell tinkled as she pushed open the door causing five heads to swivel around, four pairs of eyes look at her and four mouths break into happy smiles. Tea smiled herself and made her way past the booths until she reached her friends.

"Bakura! Serenity! I didn't expect you two to be here!"

Serenity's smile faltered a little and her eyes fell to stare at the table.

"Listen Tea…" she mumbled but Tea cut her off.

"Serenity I'm not angry at you. And I'm not angry at Zach, just annoyed…"

Joey and Tristen moved over to allow their friend to sit down with them. She smiled gratefully. They had already ordered a plate of fries but Tea only picked at them. She did take a sip out of Ryou's soda though.

The conversation soon turned to her being in the hospital, which in turn, led it to being about where she was staying while her father was away.

"I've been staying with…Mokuba" she hoped that using Mokuba's name instead of Kaiba's, would lessen the impact.

"Mokuba? You been staying at Kaiba's?!?"

Tea rolled her eyes and sighed. "He's not that bad!"

"Not that bad? Tea what have you been smoking? The guys a stuck up, son of a-"

Riiiiiiiiing riiiiiiiiiing

Tea jumped and almost knocked over Ryou's drink. She grabbed her bag and rummaged through it until her fingers found her phone. She pulled it and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"_Hiii Teaaa" Mokuba said in a singsong voice._

The brunette laughed, "Hi Mokuba! What is it?"

"_Seto's going out for dinner and he said if you wanna come you gotta get back here now"_

"Sure I'll come" 

"_Woohoooooo!"_

"Um, Mokuba?"

"_Yeeeeaah?"_

"What have you been drinking?" 

"_Well, it's brown, it's fizzy, it's got lots of E numbers, if you drink it too fast it makes your nose tingle…Coke!"_

Tea sighed. "I'm confinscating every bottle of that stuff that's in the house. And I'm on my way"

She cut off the call just had Mokuba had begun a very long and agonized, "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

She shook her head and slipped her phone in her bag before standing up.

"I gotta go you guys. We're going out for dinner."

Joey and Tristen started to protest but Tea merely laughed, said goodbye and made her way back to the mansion.

She was halfway down the street when she heard footsteps behind her. She looked back but didn't see anyone, but when she carried on, the sound started up again.

She gulped and quickened her pace, beginning to panic a little. Her breathing became very uneven when the footsteps matched her own speed and she broke out into a frightened run. Whoever was behind her laughed and tears were in her eyes as she pushed past the few people that were heading the way she had just came.

Two children ran down a side alleyway and the footsteps disappeared but Tea didn't slow down. She frantically pushed the gate release button to the mansion and slipped through as soon as they began to open. Tea hammered on the front door and when a very angry looking Seto Kaiba answered she threw herself on him, sobbing.

"What the-?"

Seto shut the door and guided Tea into the front room where he sat her down on the sofa and kneeled before her.

"Gar-" he stopped himself using her surname as he knew Mokuba didn't like it, "Tea what's wrong, what happened?"

She blurted it all out, but she was speaking that fast that he only caught words like "footsteps", "followed" and "scared". But with those few words he got the gist of what happened.

"Who did? Did you see them?"

Tea looked up at him, her watery blue eyes hitting something inside of him.

"It was j-just a k-kid but it scared me s-so much!"

Seto clenched his fists and let out a small growl. _That team had better get those results back soon…_

"Seto! Is Tea back yet?"

The two brunettes heard him run around the various rooms causing Tea to let out a small laugh as she tried to wipe away the mascara that had run a little. Mokuba burst into the room just as Seto had taken pity on the girl and gently wiped the remaining make-up away.

Mokuba took one look at Tea and Seto's action was out of his head as he rushed to her side.

"Tea, what's wrong? Why have you been crying?"

Tea gave him a weak smile and pushed her back so she could see the boy properly.

"Nothing. I got myself worked up over nothing. It was silly of me." She pushed herself up and Seto followed suite, brushing himself down.

"Go and get ready" Seto said, and it was only then that Tea realized what he was wearing. Her eyes traveled upwards starting at his shoes were black and then upwards to his dark denim jeans. Her blue orbs lingered on his black shirt with the first two buttons undone, exposing a little of his chest. She shook her head and looked back up at his face as he looked at her with an amused look.

"Your staring Gardn- Tea" Mokuba looked up at him and smiled in a thank you gesture for calling her by her first name.

Tea turned and slowly moved towards the door. She pushed it open but then turned back as she remembered something.

"I don't have anything to wear!" she stated, "I only brought a few things and they weren't exactly ball gowns or fancy dresses."

"Go and get ready" he repeated.

Tea frowned and shook her head, turning back and making her way up the stairs to her room. She slowly pushed open the door and fumbled to find the light switch. She finally flicked it on and stared at her bed. Hanging form the frame around the top that was supported by four posts was a brand new dress. She walked over to it and ran her hand over the silky, light blue material. The dress was studded with a few sequins and there were matching shoes placed beneath it.

A noise behind her shook her from her trance and she turned to see Mokuba hovering by the door.

"Do you like it?" he asked nervously.

"It's beautiful but…I can't accept this." She said.

"Why not? Is it the wrong size? The wrong colour? The-"

"Mokuba it's fine, the right size and everything but…I doubt I can pay you back for this!"

Mokuba laughed. "You don't have to pay anything back. It's a gift."

She smiled and pulled him towards her into a bone-breaking hug. "Thank you" she whispered.

"It's not me you have to thank," he choked, "It's Seto"

She finally let him go and he rubbed his neck a little. "Kaiba got me this?"

"Yeah, but he isn't gonna get you anything else if you don't hurry up and get ready!" he bounced out the room, shutting the door behind him, leaving Tea to slowly make her way towards the dress.

She gently pulled it form the hanger and held it up against her. She could tell it would fit her perfectly and wondered why on earth Kaiba would get her something like this.

She sighed and began to undress. Tea slipped the dress on carefully over her head and smoothed it out. She then applied some make up and brushed her hair through, leaving it down. As she suspected, the dress did fit perfectly. It was a halter neck and the material gracefully fell in place around her body. Tea didn't think she had a particularly curvy body, but whatever curves she did have, were definitely highlighted. The back line was low but not low enough that it showed off her butt. It stopped just as it reached the small of her back.

She smiled as she put on the matching, slightly darker, blue shoes before grabbing a jacket and making her way back downstairs. She reached the top of the stairs and noticed the two brothers standing in the hall talking to each other.

As Tea descended a few steps Mokuba looked up and saw her first. His face broke into a wide smile causing Tea to blush a little and Seto to look up.

Seto swallowed awkwardly, trying to get some moisture back into his mouth. As she neared the bottom of the stairs, he tried to speak but only succeeded in making a fool of himself as he tripped over his words. She looked amazing.

"You look nice" he settled with, as it was the only thing he could get to come out properly.

She smiled at him. "Thank you" she said quietly.

Mokuba looked from Tea to Seto with delight on his face. Both teens were blushing slightly and they were both fumbling over what to say.

"Shall we go?" Mokuba asked laughing.

"Um…don't you think this a bit, um…fancy just to go for a meal?" Tea asked.

Since Seto was still recovering, Mokuba decided to answer. "Well, we're not just going for a meal."

Tea's eyes narrowed.

"We're actually going to an anniversary do." Seto said finally finding his voice again.

"And we're probably gonna be the youngest people there!"

Seto sighed, "No we won't."

"Really?" Mokuba skipped towards the door, following Seto who had turned around and grabbed his coat.

"It's a big celebration" he replied, "A lot of people are going to be there and if they have kids then they're going to be there too."

"Woohoo!" Mokuba ran around like a headless chicken almost tripping his brother up.

They got into the limo and Roland shut the door behind them and climbed into the drivers' seat. The privacy screen was up and the trio sat back to enjoy the luxurious ride to their destination. A bottle of champagne was opened and Seto handed a glass to Tea who accepted with a smile. He also handed a smaller glass to Mokuba who had insisted that he should have some too. Tea laughed as he took a sip and almost spat it out and gave the glass back to Seto.

The three of them chatted about random things that popped into their heads, causing Tea to almost spill her drink down her as she fought for breath. Seto smirked at her as he tried not to laugh as to uphold his cold-hearted demeanor that was gradually slipping away for him.

Tea watched him closely and smiled to herself.

_Am I falling for him?_

-----------------------------------------------------

Please R&R you know you love me!


End file.
